Friends
by betterendings
Summary: Sometimes it's better to be friends. Or is it something more? Trory
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Gilmore Girls is not mine if it was a lot of what happened on the show never would have.**

**Friends**

**The Letter**.

It had been a week since she had to kiss Paris in their rendition of Romeo and Juliet, the following week at Chilton had been relatively quite with Tristan gone, it seemed like the hierarchy of the school had changed and they didn't know what to do, with the king as he had called himself,gone they were at a loss. The clicks were less clicky. To say Chilton was different would have been an understatement.

It was a lovely Saturday morning Rory was busy basking in the leisurely pace she had set for the day. It was ten o'clock at she had just gotten out of bed. She ragged herself into the kitchen; she grunted what could only be taken as hello to her mother who was already up and reading the newspaper, sipping her third cup of coffee that morning.

After Rory had consumed the content of her mug in less than four gulps she turned to her mother.

"Morning."

"Morning babe guess what I found in the mail today."

"Oh…I don't know let me guess mail."

"Not just mail, but something unbelievable mail addressed to you, as in a letter. You know that thing people used to do back in the day, sit and write to each, instead ofuse modern technology. Lead to that little saying the British are coming."

Lorelei handed Rory a crisp white letter. Rory looked at it; a frown marred her brow when she read thereturning address.

"Do we know anyone in North Carolina?"

Lorelei looked up at Rory.

"Not that I think of, but the only way your gonna find out is if you read it, is not like you can get a psych read off of it just be holding it and if you can then you and I should put all are money in the lottery."

Rory nodded at her mother's logic. She opened the letter and began to read it, Lorelei watched Rory as she read the letter she saw that a frown that had been present from reading the return address got deeper she even began biting her lip which was always a sure sign that something was up.

When she put the letter down.

"So who's the letter from?"

"Tristan."

"WHAT! Tristan as in made your life a living hell Tristan. Tristan that stole your books and would give them back until you agreed to go to a concert with him. Tristan that bailed on you so you ended up playing Juliet to Paris's Romeo Tristan. Tristan that calls you Mary Tristan."

"Yep, that would be him."

Rory said popping the p.

"Give me that."

Lorelei said ripping the letter out of Rory's hand, in a neat flowing script that indicated years of the best privet schooling, the letter read as followed:

_Rory,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to here from. I know I made your life a living hell. And there was nothing you hated more than the fact that I called you Mary. _

_I would like to say that this past week I've had a lot of time to think about the way I've treated you. I would like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry that you and Paris never became friends because of me I should have told you before the date. But I'm me and I tend to be either an idiot or a jerk. The combination of both are the reason why I'm here._

_Hopefully I'll learn my lesson. But I really wrote to you about is to ask if you would reconsider that tentative friendship we had in the works. Until my knee jerk reaction, and you constant affliction of jerkiness, (is that a work maybe not but who cares) and I tried to force you into going with me to the PJ Harvey concert._

_If you want to please write back if you don't want to I totally understand._

_I hope you have a nice life Mary ( __I couldn't help myself)._

_Tristan._

Lorelei looked in the letter in total shock.

"So are you going to write back to him?"

"I don't know. I mean…I mean…" Rory let out a sigh.

"You know what we need more coffee right now if we are meant to really think about this. So get dressed were going to Luke's."

When Rory and Lorelei made it to Luke's it was already full with the morning crowd. When they sat down Rory was able to feel Jess'seyes bore into her.

Which was quickly followed with Luck and Lorelei flirty barter, then Dean came and was doing the caring boyfriend thing wonderfully well, but when Jess came over and started the jealous fighting with Dean. Frankly put the day that was meant to be relaxing was slowly driving her crazy.

She quickly left Luck's and went back home. She saw the letter Tristan had sent her was still on the kitchen table. She than decided that maybe having a friend that she could write to, wasn't such a bad idea. And on the plus side maybe having a guy firend would help her understand the constant fighting that went on between Dean and Jess.

Sitting down she pulled out a pen and piece of paper and began to write about her day.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2: Mail Call

**Friends**

**Mail Call**

Tristan got up at the mandatory five o'clock wake up call, he had sent out his letters a week ago if things worked out they probably got their letters on a Saturday now all he had to do was wait. A part of him wondered if he would get anything back neither Paris nor Rory had any reason to want to have anything to do with him.

He didn't completely understand why he felt the need to write to them, or the amount of hope he had in wanting for a reply.

He understood his desire to start a friendship with Rory the first time he had meet her she had captivated him, and when she didn't want to have anything to do with him he considered her a conquest, a challenge. But when he got to know her that had changed he found that he liked being around her, but he had absolutely no idea how to interact with her.

Then there was Paris he childhood friend, they had been best friends all the way till middle school, then he stopped hanging out with her because it was un-cool to hang out with the school nerd. Going to Chilton hadn't changed anything in fact it made things worse.

And now, now none of that mattered he no longer was the king of Chilton, captain of the swim team, he was just another rich kid that screwed up and his parents didn't know what to do with him, so it was off to military school.

So the day started, he ran his drills, took his classes and felt like his body was going to kill him slowly, every muscle felt like it was on fire. He made friends and waited for Saturday.

And then it came it was Saturday; once again he was up at five along with the rest of the school. After the mandatory five mile run, and the rest of the training they went through, they all took their showers and made their way over to the mess hall were breakfast was served. After breakfast Tristan with his friends James and Will made it back to their barks.

"So DuGray what are you're plans for the weekend?"

James asked a good looking young man with brown hair, and green eyes.

"Yeah I plan on partyin' what with all the homework, and girls to be had?"

"Aw…we knew it you've got the hots for Freeman, Tristan why didn't you tell us sooner we would have set you up."

Will said smirking at his friend.

"Shut up."

"Mail call! Abrams… Adams…Backer…Carter…Carver…DuGray…Ellis…"

When Tristan was handed two letters, he was surprised he knew he had sent his letters but he never thought that he would get anything back. And there they were the two letter he was waiting for but never imagined would come.

Tristan opened the first letter, the one from Paris.

_Tristan,_

_It's because of you I had to kiss Rory, and don't you dare fantasies about in your sick male mind. There is nothing hot about to girls having to kiss each other._

_And if you think this letter is me saying I forgive you for everything you've done Mr. DuGray you are seriously mistaken but you were right we used to be friends. But the reason we stopped being friend was because you were a jerk when you decided you like girls._

_But I feel some what sorry for you that you all by yourself in North Carolina so I'm willing to write to you but so help me DuGray if you say (write) something that I don't like you will never hear from me again._

_Paris._

Tristan couldn't help the smirk that came when he finished the letter.

"So DuGray got a letter from a girlfriend guessing from that smirk."

"Nah…James just a friend and she hasn't changed one bit."

"That good or bad?"

"Good James good, did you get any mail?"

"Yeah from my family you know how it is don't screw up this is your last chance blah…blah…blah…oh and P.S. we miss you."

His friend finished with a role of his eyes.

"What about Will?"

Tristan asked pointing to his other friend who was lying on his side reading his letter, a smile spread across his face.

"His girlfriend, Lilly."

James said with disgust and a role of his eyes. To this Tristan raised his eye-brows, he knew that James had a thing against guys and steady girlfriends kind of like a lot of people he knew back home, but the amount of disgust in James's voice shocked him.

"Man what do you have against Will's girlfriend?"

"That's right you do know, well my boy I'm going to tell you a story of sex, drugs, alcohol and betrayal."

James said with dramatic flourish, Tristan smiled at his friend's antics, shaking his head he says,

"How about you give me the short version then some other time the embellished version."

James put his hand to his heart,

"You wound me I would never embellish, for I live for one thing and one thing only the truth."

"I'm sure you do mister President and you never had any sexual relationship with Ms. Lawinsky."

Tristan finished with one raised eye-brow and a smirk firmly in place.

"Yeah…yeah whatever you say… smart Alec… short version she slept with his best friend after she had been dating Will for a year telling his that she wasn't ready he caught them going at it on his parents bed. He yelled, she yelled, they all yelled. Finally a few days later she tells him she didn't know what was happening that his friend spiked her drink with something that she loved him would never hurt him, and the rest of that shit, he listened to her believed. He then went and began to beat the crap out of his friend. He was suspended his parents sent him here. And that's Will's story."

James finished with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Tristan let out a breath at the end of James tale and said,

"I see your point."

He looked down at the other letter still in his hand, he wanted to open it but he wondered if opening it in front of James was such a good idea the guy had issues. Tristan than thought of something, the plan was brilliant in its simplicity, the only way he could read his letter from Rory would be to give James something to do, it also could quit possible change his opinion about the opposite sex.

"Hay man I can't figure out if there's more to Paris's letter could you do me a favor and read it."

He handed his friend the letter he got from Paris, when he did he opened the letter from Rory.

_Tristan, _

_I got you're letter, as you can tell other wise I wouldn't be writing to you because I wouldn't know where to send it to, and it's not like I would send you a letter you made my life a living hell but at least you knew that and are sorry. You are sorry truly sorry because if you aren't I'll never write to you again._

_You should also be sorry that because of you Paris had to kiss me, not Brad. PARIS! _

_If you were here we both would conspire your violent and untimely death. With the help of my mother who happens to have a great imagination when it comes grizzly murders so you are warned._

_I think I would like to try and work on us becoming friends, you weren't always a complete jerk, when trying not to be one, but we all have our crosses to bear._

_Rory._

Tristan smiled it wasn't what the relationship he wished he had with Rory but something was better than nothing. He looked across from him and saw that James was engrossed with the letter Paris had sent him. James finished reading and looked up at Tristan.

"She's sounds scary but cool, the letter is exactly what she says it is, she doesn't sugar coat anything does she?"

"No she doesn't but that's the great thing about Paris."

James handed Tristan the letter almost reluctantly. Taking hold of the letter Tristan carefully fold them both up, and put them back into their envelops, taking out a note book and a pen he began writing a second set of letter.

To Be Continued…..


	3. Chapter 3:Long distance good friendship

**Friends **

**Long distance Good friendship **

Paris was at home as usual for a Saturday morning, she was already going throw her papers and home work assignments, sometimes she wondered if she was the only one that spent every waking moment on school.

She closed her bedroom door when she heard her mother shouting, it was par for the course considering the bitter divorce her parents were going through.

She knew that the cause of the divorce was her father's inability to keep his infidelity low-key, in fact she was greatly disappointed in the man, not that he spent much time with her, but disappointed none the less.

When she thought of her father one thought crossed her mind,

_'Of all the people he had to have an affair with it had to be the secretary how pathetically predictable is that? I mean the secretary!'_

Shaking her head at her thought she went back to her school work, which was quickly interrupted but a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

Paris didn't asked who it was it could only be one person Rosa their maid.

"You have a letter Miss Paris."

"Thank-you Rosa."

Paris took the letter she couldn't help but feel a little excited if the first letter from Tristan was any indication he was willing to change, and if he kept it up maybe, just maybe they could be the friends they had once been before he became a boy, for lack of a better term to the way pre-adolescent and adolescent boys act.

Opening the letter Paris read the letter.

_Paris,_

_As you can tell I got you're letter obviously, well let's just say the past week has been hell if my body revolts against me and calls a mutiny which I couldn't blame it, I'll be sure to give the Franklin explicit rights to the story._

_Speaking of mutiny I was wondering if you're still following your life plan. You know the one you drew up back in the second or the third grade to get you into Harvard._

_Well if you are then I'm sure you'll be running for senior class president. When you are drawing up your campaign plan please tell me, and I'll make sure to send an excellent copy of 'The Art of War', and many other strategy books. One of the perks of Military School._

_And about the matter of you kissing Rory. Let's just say I would have paid money to see that, to bad I missed it. I'll have to survive with the images my mind creates._

_The other perk of military school is the friends I've made, the one I'm sure you would love (maybe not love but like) is James let's just say you both share the same sense of dry humor, he's real great… listen if you ever feel up to it you could write him something, you know about school the Franklin or the sham that is politics whatever I'm sure he would love it, he's family aren't that great the letters they send don't help._

_And who knows with your help we both might put an end to our delinquent ways. If you want to enclose it in my letter._

_Take care of yourself._

_Tristan_

_P.S. I think you should really get back to whatever you were studying before you started reading this letter._

Paris finished reading her letter and couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since both and she and Tristan had been able to meet as friends, in fact she remembered the train wreck of a date that Rory had set them up on. Looking back at it now the only good thing about the date was the fact that they were actually sitting together and were talking.

And looking at the letter she had in her hand she couldn't help but see that they never stopped being friends he knew her, and she knew him. Deciding that her homework could be kept on hold for a couple more minutes, she wrote a letter to Tristan.

In Stars-Hallow Rory was just getting up she was in the kitchen drinking her first cup of coffee of the day, she could hear Lorelei getting ready they both were glad that the Bracebridge diner could gone as smoothly as it could have.

Both mother and daughter were glad that it was over they both were glad that it didn't turn into a bloodbath. Rory went out to get the mail.

When she came back in she saw her mother drinking her coffee.

"Angle child not only did you make coffee the drink of the Gods you also went out got the mail and my paper. You wouldn't know how to cook maybe then you could make me breakfast."

"I'm afraid that skill is one that does not run in my Gilmore veins Martha Stewart I am not."

"Well then I guess it's off to Luke's for breakfast."

Rory put the mail down and went with her mother to Luke's. They walked down the snow covered streets of Stars-Hallow.

"So did you get any mail from the devil possible a contract to sign over your soul, or is there a pager in their and all you have to do is dial 666 to get a hold of him kind of like in Bedazzled."

"I don't know and anyway if there was a contract with the devil I would have had to use the dark arts to summon one of his hench men and I'm not Faustus."

"You say potato I say patato."

Lorelei replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders. As she opened the door to Luke's the place was filled with people with only two stools free.

Rory eyed the stools with dread it wasn't that she didn't like Jess, she did she liked him a lot, he had a lot of winning qualities in her opinion his love of books and quick wit had her enjoying her time with him, but there was something about the way he always fought with Dean and caused a fight between herself and her mother.

She didn't get it was there something about her that turned boys into first class jerks, first there was Tristan, who was now miles away now Jess, or was it just a guy thing, either way she didn't know maybe she could ask Tristan about it.

That was another thing that she didn't get how is that now that he was miles away he was trying to make an effort to be friends with her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Luke.

"Sit by the counter it's the only free space."

Moving over to the counter and sitting on the stools Lorelei and Rory pulled off their coats.

"Okay order quick and order now."

"I'll have a shrimp cocktail."

Lorelei said in reply to Luke's demand.

"From the menu, the menu, any how who in their right mind would have shrimp cocktail for breakfast?"

Luke exhaled in frustration

"Well you said order quick and order now, and I'm sure there are plenty of people how would order shrimp cocktail for breakfast."

"Name one!"

"I don't know Pairs Hilton."

"Please blond stick girl, order from the menu Lorelei."

"Okay I'll have waffles, and eggs and coffee."

"And I'll have blueberry pancakes and coffee."

Luke quickly scribbled down their order with a muttered,

"Coffee will kill you."

And went to get their order.

"So Rory what are you going to do this winter break? Shave your head and join a cult, travel cross country with a rock band and become our country's most famous groupie? Make a deal with the devil or his spawn not that much difference."

"I think the shaving my head and joining a cult sounds good…actually I'm going to get a head start on some of my reading and yes I'm going to keep an open communication with Tristan."

"Okay babe just be careful I knew guys like Tristan they tend to get good girls hurt."

"Mom this is Tristan as in miles away in Military School never coming back Tristan. Not the Tristan who I saw every day at school pressing some girl up against my locker at school Tristan."

"A guy used to press girls against your locker he must have liked you."

Luke said putting Rory and Lorelei's food in front of them; he went back got two mugs and a coffee pot and poured out their coffee for them.

"Luke what do you mean he must have liked me?"

"Well let's just say the guy liked you, you probably didn't like him and if he pressed different girls into your locker good call, so to get you to notice him he tried to rub it in your face."

Luke explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I take it this is something you did Luke."

Lorelei said nudging him.

Luke just shock his head and walked away, Rory sat quietly through out her breakfast thinking of Luke had just said, she then decided that the only way to truly know would be to ask Tristan himself.

After they had had their breakfast they head back to their house Lorelei had to get ready to go to work and Rory to veg on the couch for the day.

When she got home she went through the mail and there it was a letter from Tristan, ignoring for a moment what Luke and her mother had said she read the letter.

_Rory, _

_I don't doubt that your mother could and would find interesting ways to end my life, immortalizing me for ever young at sixteen. _

_About the whole Paris and you kissing sorry… and here I thought you would end up kissing nervous Brad, who would have thought that __Paris__ could get him to change schools? (Everyone who meet her during her Chilton tirade I guess would be the correct answer.) _

_That is one thing that I find amusing Paris she's great scary, tough, and cutting but great I hope that you two will be come friends now that I'm no longer there to stir the pot. _

_Maybe I could get a reenactment of the kiss that way? Or maybe not. Any how I'm sure you would be glad to know that __Military_ _School__ is the missing circle of hell. _

_Dante was wrong it's not seven it's eight and I'm in it. _

_But I'm sure you feel the same way about Chilton. Well anyway that's all I've got to say. _

_Tristan. _

Rory read the letter but couldn't help but feel that the way Tristan wrote and his handwriting were nothing like the careless and disorganized person she had meet, weren't one and the same, he still used innuendo but there was wit behind a lot of what he said.

She knew that a friendship with him could cause a lot of problems with her and Dean but there was a part of her that wanted to get to know the young man that was writing to here and finding out what he really was like.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

**Friends**

**Breakfast**

It was Saturday again and Rory was up it had become a ritual for the past couple of months to go check the mail, and finding a letter form Tristan, Rory had had learnt quite early on in the friendship she had formed, that Tristan was a lot more then he presented himself to be at Chilton.

Her friendship with Tristan had also helped her with her attempts at a friendship with Paris, he had become a go between for a little while they would talk about the letters he had sent and what he was up to, then it progressed to an easy tough somewhat debate based friendship, which was interesting it was a change of pace from her usual relationships with people.

But that hadn't made Lorelei any less worried about the budding friendship between herself and as she liked to call him still despite the fact that Rory had argued other wise _'the devil's Spawn'_ Rory may have forgiven Tristan the things he had done but Lorelei wouldn't, that was until he had sent with one of letters after Rory had told him of her mother's dislike of him, a gift basket with a verity of different coffee's, after that Tristan had been moved to the top ten list of Lorelei's favorite people, that should be saints.

After that she had taken it upon her self to send him her own personalized letters. At first it had been weird for Rory, she had never shared a friend with her mother even though they were friends.

This Saturday was different it was the Saturday after her and Paris's trip to Washington, she wondered how smart it was of Tristan to send Paris a copy of _'The Art of War'_ Paris after it had become a woman possessed.

When Rory opened the front door her jaw hit the floor, she didn't know why she did it, but maybe after the friendship they had formed it seemed like the right thing to do the lunched her herself at Tristan who was standing outside her door holding her mail.

After her feet were securely on the ground, Tristan said with his smirk firmly in place,

"Guess that answers the question if you're happy to see me? It's funny I had the same effect on Paris."

"Yeah…yeah don't get too sure of yourself DuGray."

Paris said coming up the porch steps.

"Yes…and is that coffee …and what are you doing here as in…what are you doing on my front porch in Stars Hallow instead of North Carolina?"

"Yes it is coffee and here you go. As for Military school been there done that and it's back to Chilton…it seems my father is appeased… and it wouldn't do that my partners in crime are still in Hartford were as I was shipped off…so to cut a boring and dull story short I'm back."

By the time he had finished speaking she had finished the cup of coffee he had given her, when he raised an eyebrow Rory couldn't help but blush, Tristan turned his attention back to Paris and said,

"I guess you win."

"See I told you she would down the coffee you got her before you finished your explanation. And it'll take her another five seconds to catch on."

"Catch on…catch on to what? Oh…Tristan you cut your hair!"

This caused both Tristan and Paris to laugh.

"Come on Mary let's get you inside before anything bad happens to you."

Tristan said as he gently pushed Rory back into her home following her in with Paris close behind.

"So DuGray you know you are going to be my date or was it slave for a week I can't remember."

Paris said smirking at her childhood friend.

"Date for the daughters of America thing that your mother signed you up for."

Rory looked at both Tristan and Paris confused she didn't get what was going on between them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Which way is your kitchen?"

Tristan asked, when Rory pointed the direction it was then she saw that Paris was carrying a paper bag.

"Rory remember what Tristan said in one of his letters if he got as he put it a get out of jail card, he would make us breakfast on the day after he came back. Well it seems he came back yesterday like we did and today is the next day…."

Paris let her sentence unfinished knowing that Rory would catch on. And it was safe to say she did when they both walked into the kitchen, they found Tristan getting out some pans, that Rory didn't know even excited.

"Hey Rory do you think that maybe Lorelei would like to get in on this breakfast thing?"

Tristan asked Rory as she walked in.

"I most certainly would boy who I've never seen before."

Lorelei said from the back door of the kitchen, she hadn't been able to sleep that well so it lead for her being up an hour earlier than usual, all through the night she had been having dreams of Rory and Jess together, she had spent that hour sitting outside on her back porch.

When she heard the voice of a young male in the kitchen she thought it best that she go inside, hoping it wasn't Jess, just because she accepted that Rory may have feeling for him that ran deeper than were just friends, did not mean she had to like it, or allow him to be in her house alone with her daughter.

But she was surprised when she saw a young man, buzz cut, you could tell was blond by the little amount of hair he had, blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt. But when she saw Paris there, as well she let out a little sigh of relief that Rory wasn't by herself with a teenage boy, not that she didn't trust Rory she just didn't trust hormone driven boys.

"Oh…Lorelei how you wound me and here I thought you would have gone through the Chilton year book to get a look at the person that made so your daughter had to be kissed by Paris."

The young man addressed Lorelei with a smirk firmly in place.

"Oh my God you're Tristan Bible-Boy DuGray."

"Bible-boy? And here I thought I was the Coffee God or was it the supplier of the coffee bean gods."

"Ah…there is where you are wrong the supplier is Luke you are a mere minion."

Lorelei said in an off handed way.

"Well this minion is going to make you breakfast so sit."

"I say the military has rubbed off on you Tristan."

"Huh?"

Tristan threw Rory a confused look no understanding what she meant.

"Well first the hair cut… and now with the orders definitely military."

"Well I think that was the idea behind it you have to conform and reform."

Rory saw that Tristan was busy betting a batter of some sort she didn't cook so she didn't know what it was for.

She saw that both Paris and Lorelei were sitting at the table she decided to join them; sitting down she notice the easy in which Tristan moved in the kitchen she also saw that he had brought most of his own stuff.

"Blueberry…chocolate chip…or plain?"

"Plain… my skin breaks out with anything else."

Paris said as an explanation to Lorelei and Rory.

"I don't know what you're talking about but it I can have chocolate first thing in the morning then it's chocolate."

"Same here."

Rory said.

A couple of minutes later they saw that Paris had a plate staked with pancakes, a couple strips of beacon, and scrambled eggs. Tristan also placed in front of her a glass filled with orange juice.

Both Lorelei and Rory's mouths watered at the sight of the well prepared breakfast.

"God DuGray what do you take me for you maybe the bottomless pit but there is no way I'll be able to eat all this."

Paris said as she ate a generous mouthful of her breakfast.

"You forget Geller that I know you and your eating habits so just eat."

Tristan good naturally teased his friend.

"You know I'm going to have to complain about the service of this establishment I've been sitting here for hours and I have yet to have my order delivered, I want to speak with the manager."

Lorelei did an imitation of the many gusts at come to the inn.

"I'm afraid that's impossible seeing as you happen to be the manager or have forgotten my dear."

Lorelei laughs at the ease in which Tristan carries her crazy train of thought. And Rory can't help but smile at the fact that Tristan was getting along with her mother, he had become a good friend to her, giving advice when asked and just being a good friend, granted it had been king of stilled due to the fact that it was through letters, a part of her was glad he was back it would help take their friendship to the next level, of face to face, and verbal interaction.

"Speaking of service which one of you love ladies is going to show me around I've heard enough of the genius that is Luke and his charming yet rebel nephew Jess that I'd like to put a face to the name."

"I'd love to doll but I think I youshould leave that to Rory."

Tristan threw her a concerned look he knew all about her fight with Luke, Lorelei just shook her head, telling him that she was okay, with her smile.

"I can't I have to get ready for the daughters of America thing which you're my escort for and don't you forget."

"Like you'd let me."

Tristan said as he placed two plates similar to the one he had made for Paris only with chocolate chip pancakes, and two cups of coffee instead of orange juice.

"I'll show you around plus Lane wants to meet you."

"Sounds good as long as we can avoid Mama Kim I just got out of military school and I would like to stay away from people who would remind me of Commandant Benson, thank-you."

"You haven't meet mama Kim and already you're scared of her. OH…the Shame…"

Lorelei said in mock horror, Tristan just rolled is eyes and played along as he sat down with his own plate with blueberry pancakes, and a glass of milk.

"Yeah…yeah a blight on all the DuGray's that have past and the DuGray's that will come, I afraid of a woman that not one **but three **people, three people mind you all with different backgrounds and they all say the woman is a terror so I think my fear is well placed."

He said as he defended himself round a mouthful of blueberry pancakes.

"While your cowardice is made up with your extraordinarily good pancakes."

Rory said in mock sympathy.

"And let's not forget the coffee."

"Here…here."

The rest of the breakfast was spent with very animated conversation between the four each adding their style of wit and sarcasm to the conversation.

Rory couldn't help the smile that spread crossed her face it seemed her choice to start a friendship with Tristan had been a right one.

To be continued…….

A/N Sorry it's been a while had a problem with my computer and internet. I'd like to thank all the people who have been reviewing and reading. I hope you have a nice day :)


	5. Chapter 5: The outsider

**Friends**

**The Outsider**

After they had finished their breakfast Paris said she had to go, she mumbled something about her mother and stupid traditions that had nothing to do with the times at all.

When she left Rory looked down at herself and realized she had spent the past hour having breakfast with Tristan in her pajamas, blushing a deep red she got up saying she had to change, and that when she did she would take Tristan on a tour of Stars-Hallow.

When she was out of the room Tristan pulled up his chair sitting next to Lorelei, nudging her gently with his elbow. And said,

"So you not joining me and Rory on our tour of Stars-Hallow has nothing to do with your fight with Luke?"

"No in fact I was just going to mail you a letter telling you that we sort of made up."

"That's good to hear…you know I heard both your and Rory's narration of what that night."

"So what do you think?"

Tristan just shrugged casually, stood up and went about clearing the dishes.

"I think he has a thing for Rory…and I think he's a less classy version of me before military school."

Tristan said in a serious manner his voice showed no signs of joking.

Lorelei looked at the back of the young man standing in her kitchen at thought that maybe he was right, but there was one thing that she felt she had to say,

"I don't think you were anything like Jess, you I think were more like Christopher, a rich kid with a wild side and did something stupid, that whole teenage rebellion thing screw up enough maybe someone will finally notice, hey come to think of it that's what I did."

Lorelei smiled at him, Tristan turned around whipping off his hands, also smiling.

"Hey what are you two hens clucking about?"

Rory asked as she came into the kitchen.

"The usual life…Hartford…the best deals on coffee…nothing special."

Tristan said with a causal shrug of his shoulders, not wanting to tell Rory that they both had been talking about Jess, he knew that lying was probably not he best thing for his friendship with Rory, but on the other hand he also new it wouldn't help the already strained relationship between Lorelei and Rory, if Rory knew that Lorelei was talking about Jess and in a negative light.

Tristan didn't know what to think of Jess he had yet to meet him to form his own opinion but he had enough opinions to understand the kind of person Jess was, he was leaving his own thoughts for when he meet him.

Tristan didn't look to long at Rory firstly because he didn't want to be caught in a lie and secondly he didn't want to embarrass himself by saying something stupid.

_'How is it she can make blue jeans and a red t-shirt look good? God she's beautiful. Ohhh…wonderful next thing I know I'm going to waxing poetics.'_

"Kay Tristan are you ready?"

"Yeah…I'll see you around Lorelei."

"Only if you're cooking."

With that both teens were out the door. When they were standing on the front porch Rory saw something she had missed the first time she had gone to get her mail, the silver Mustang that parked on their drive-way.

"You know all of Stars-Hallow will be wondering who that belongs to? And probably came up with the most outrageous possibilities."

Tristan just shrugged and said,

"They probably won't be that far off, but I think it would be the content inside the car that would have them buzzing, more than the car and where it's parked."

Rory gave him a curious look and went over to the car looking through the window she was able to see a bunch of CD's the musical style ranging from the golden oldies to the present day billboard chart topping hits. On the dash board was an open book the title of the book had worn off, obviously from constant use. In the back seat was a teddy bear, and a Winnie the Pooh blanket.

"I didn't know you were a kid a heart Twistan."

Rory said in her best little kid voice.

"Can I bowwow your Pooh bear blanket?"

Rory tried to say with out busting out laughing.

"Ha…ha…but seriously no! I'm onenough people'sshit listwithout being add toTessa's. She maybe four but she is scary."

Rory looked at Tristan a frown marring her brow, during the months they had been writing to each other, there was still she didn't know about him and it seemed Tessa was one of the many things she didn't know about him.

Tristan just shook his head at Rory's confused expression.

"Come on show me around your quaint little town and I'll tell you about Tessa."

They started walking together, as they past Babette house they heard someone call Rory's name.

"Rory!...Rory!...honey how are you? And who is your friend?"

They stopped and turned around giving the small, plump woman enough time to catch up with them.

Tristan whispered in Rory's ear.

"So it begins. The charms of a small town, and going out with the towns' princess."

Rory giggled at the comment and waited to see how Tristan would handle the gold fish in a bowl effect that was Stars-Hallow.

"I'm fine thanks Babette, this is…"

"Tristan DuGray at your service madam."

Tristan said cutting Rory off and extending his hand out to the older woman. Babette gave him her hand. Which Tristan turned over and kissed her knuckles.

This caused a school girl giggle to come out of the older woman.

"You're not from around here are you?"

Tristan let out a long suffering sigh.

"Unfortunately I don't…not that I wouldn't love to, to have such lovely neighbors such as you and Rory near by. But I must live with my family in Hartford. But at least I get a little of this Stars-Hallow air at Chilton."

Rory was having a heard time trying not to laugh, she couldn't believe the stuff that was coming out of Tristan mouth, charm was one thing but this was defiantly board-line brown-nosier.

At the same time she had to give him credit kiss ass or not he had Babette hanging on his every word like so many of the bimbos at school, he also had answered all the questions Babette could have had with all his hot air.

Standing back and watching Tristan and Babette interact she could easily seeall the years of Pre-schools being put to use, she also saw something she never would have been able to do and that was to captivate a person she didn't even know, Tristan may have been a lot of things, and may still be a lot of things she didn't know about but one thing was for sure he'd always be a magnet. He practically oozed charisma, charm, confidence, and even thought she tried to ignore it sexuality.

And what made matters worse as far as Rory was concerned was not only was he all the above and mentioned her was also witty, funny, and smart. During their letter writing faze she had learnt he had read the same books she had, and then some. When she learnt that she understood why Tristan's father had been so angry when he was about to blow his future, with all the stupid stuff he pulled.

Shaking her head from the path they were going she started to pay attention to the conversation that was going on between Babette and Tristan.

"It's so nice to finally meet one of Rory's friends from Chilton we were starting get worried that she hadn't any friends besides that scary girl that comes here sometimes."

Tristan laughed at Babette's wording, and description of Paris.

"Paris is rather scary trust me I should know the when we were in kindergarten together I borrowed her blue crayon and I forgot to give it back, believe me when I say I never forgot after that. But she's okay point in fact is that she has forgiven my transgressions and we're friends again."

"I don't understand why Rory said that there were no nice boys at Chilton, you seem very nice, sure there was one boy that kept on calling her Mary then when he was meant to play the part of Romeo he ditched and that lead to her having to kiss that Paris girl."

Rory was now biting her lip to keep from laughing wanting to hear how Tristan would explain that he was said above mentioned boy.

"Well Babette I'm afraid that I'm that boy."

The look on Babette's face was priceless.

"But...but…but you seem so nice."

This sent both teens into a laughing fit. When Rory finally got over her laughing fit she turned to Babette and said,

"He is when youget past I'm the king worship me ego he's got himself, in fact I believe that if you put Tristan and Narcissus in a room it would be impossible to figure out who loved himself more."

"Ah…Mary you wound me and here I had always been described as an Adonis."

"Yeah…yeah whatever like your ego needs anymore stroking it's already big enough as it is."

As soon as the comment was out she wished she could take it back, especially when she got in return was a raised eye-brow and a smirk, she turned to Babette hoping that it was just Tristan who had interpreted her words the way he had, but when she was meet with a small smile she knew it had been understood the same way as he did, she felt her cheeks burn.

_'Okay that's the third time I've blushed in a two hour period and Tristan was the reason behind all three, friends don't blush around each other do they? Yes they do and so what if you notice the fact that his eyes turn a brighter blue when he's joking around, or the fact that his gray t-shirt is clinging to his well formed and defined muscles, or the fact that the buzz cut is nothing to write how about, it still doesn't take away from him, friends notice these things about each other it's normal.'_

Tristan's smirk turned into an out and out smile at the blush that was quickly spreading across Rory's face deciding that she had suffered enough embarrassment for the mean time he quickly addressed Babette.

"Listen Babette it's been a pleasure to meet you and hopefully I'll be able to change your opinion of me as I have done with Rory here but I believe I was promised a tour of Stars-Hallow and I think I would be best if got going."

"Don't worry about it sugar, we all make mistakes."

Rory could see that Babette had been swept away by Tristan's charm and good looks, in fact it was something to see the older, plump woman completely taken with him just like so many of the girls back in Chilton.

Tristan gave Babette a winning smile and a small wave he then grabbed hold of Rory's elbow and started pulling down the way they had been going before they had been stopped by Babette.

"Come on Mary show me around your town and remember I'm on a deadline I've got to be all pretty for my date with Paris, can't present her to society without beatifying myself. Plus I want to meet Lane."

"Okay Cinderella I'll make sure your nice Mustang doesn't turn into a pumpkin."

They kept on walking the silence between was comfortable, what went unnoticed by both teens was that though Tristan's hand was no longer holding Rory by her elbow his hand had easily slid down and they were both holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

They didn't notice until a boy on his skateboard miscalculated and end up ramming between them. Forcing them to let go of each other's hand.

Tristan cursed under his breath due to the lack of contact with Rory, helping her get her footing, he knew by looking into her blue eyes he needed to come up with something to defuse the slowly growing moment.

Ignoring the fact that all he wanted to do at that very moment was kiss her, like he had done that night on the piano bench at Madelyn's party, but he had a feeling that the result of the kiss he was thinking about and the one he wanted to give her at this very moment end result wouldn't be that different, he removing his hands from around her waist he said,

"Well so much for small town charms, you okay?"

"I fine thanks for stopping a very nasty experience with gravity…but it does make you wonder what has happened to the young people these days."

"I say it's Barney."

"And here I thought it was violent video games and too much exposure to sex."

"Please violent video games and sex every where you go is a way of life. Where would we be without Playboy? And let's not forget Sex in the city. Trust me when I say it's the purple dinosaur and those happy kids that's just unnatural."

"Awe….is Twistan afwaid of Barney."

"Please that stuff could be used as a torture device. Trust me it is."

They both kept on walking; knowing that the sooner they got into town the quicker the upcoming inquires would be over. Both doing their best to ignore the thoughts they had been having about each other.

It didn't take long for them to be in the town square.

"Okay Tristan this is the town square over there have Doose's which is owned by Taylor try to stay away from him as much as possible."

"I know I meet the man once, reminds me of my Uncle Robert not good, and let's not forget who happens to work there."

Rory knew that Tristan didn't like Dean, and a part of her believed it was because at the winter formal, at the time she didn't mind Dean doing what he did she like the idea ofTristan being putin his place, but now the more she thought about it and the more she knew about Tristan she knew that Dean had no right, Tristan was in his place, she may have not liked him for it but he was without any choice of his own the resident king of Chilton. How he acted was a direct result of the idol worship he received.

"So how do you want to play this the fancy car parked in your drive-way the curious citizens of Stars-Hallow would be were discussing possible theories where exactly?"

"Most likely Luke's."

"Well then that's what's known as two birds with one stone. Shall we?"

Tristan said offering Rory his arm.

"We shall."

Excepting his arm they made their way over to Luke's.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6:On display

**Friends**

**On display **

Arm in arm Tristan and Rory made there way to Luke's stopping Tristan opened the door for Rory,

"Why thank-you kind sir."

"Anytime milady?"

Tristan said with a mock bow. Following her in to the diner, he sees that all eyes are on him, instead of being uncomfortable or nervous about the attention he was getting; he smiled and said in a voice that addressed everyone in the diner,

"Hi, nice day isn't?"

From the people how didn't care who Tristan was or who Rory was, it caused a nod and people went back to their meal.

Tristan noticed that some people were still looking at him intently, a slightly over weight balding gray haired man he remembered him as being the owner of Doose's, the woman he was sitting with a generously portioned woman, and judging by the clothes she was wearing still thought she was a diva, and in Tristan's opinion was probably the most admirable quality, it was refreshing to see a woman so sure of herself.

_'Now I know I've spent too much around DuGray woman when men are fat and women are plump or generously portioned. Yeah I'm gentleman. Okay time to put military tactics 101 to good use.'_

Taking hold of Rory's elbow he led her over to the stools where he saw two people standing behind the counter looking at him suspiciously, one man who looked in his mid to late thirties wearing a basket ball cap backwards, he naturally assumed by all that he was told that this was Luke.

The other person boy around his age with dark hair and wearing a plan black t-shirt, and what Tristan thought some would call a brooding look.

He helped Rory on to one of the stools and took one next to her, leaning over he whispered into Rory's ear,

"Count to five."

Rory looked at him confused but when she saw him counting off with his fingers, when he reached five; she heard the unmistakable voice of Miss Patty,

"Why hello Rory, how was Washington? Would your friend be the owner of that lovely silver Mustang parked outside your home today?"

"Hi Miss Patty…Washington was great. As to the silver Mustang yes he is the owner. Miss Patty this is Tristan…Tristan…Miss Patty."

Tristan extended his hand to Miss Patty and said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Patty."

Tristan gave her hand the same treatment he had given Babette's.

"Rory tells me you own a dance studio."

"Why yes I do are you interested?"

Looking at Tristan from head to toe, Tristan recognized the look as that of one he had given many leggy women, he smirked to Rory and then gave Miss Patty one of his most winning smiles and said,

"No I afraid my dance lesson days are over…I was thinking more for my niece she a beauty, but graceful she isn't and her grandparents keep on making fun of her because of it."

"Oh that's horrible! Listen why don't you bring her here tomorrow I have a class that stars at four, we'll talk about price then."

"Thanks that's great I will."

"So how do you know our Rory?"

Just as Tristan was going to reply Babette came into Luke's

"Patty there you are I've been looking all over for you, Oh…hello again."

Babette said finishing uncomfortably after she spotted Tristan sitting at the counter with Miss Patty standing in front of him.

"Well aren't I lucky to be in the company of such lovely ladies, Babette, Miss Patty could I interest you in a cup of coffee."

"Well aren't you the charmer?"

Miss Patty said as she teasingly slapped Tristan's arm, Tristan gave her a bright smile and extend his arm to both of the plump women. Leading them to their seats at the table with Taylor.

When he had them seated and knew what they wanted to drink, he walked back to the stools that were only a few steps away. When he saw standing next to Rory he heard her make kissy noises.

"Are you trying to say something Rory or are you day-dreaming about kissing me."

"In your dreams…I'm just trying to get my imitation of you right you do know you are kissing their asses."

"How could you and her I thought you liked me?"

Tristan said in mock hurt.

"No I keep you around because you're pretty."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave into my devilishly good looks and sexy bod."

"Please."

Rory said in a dismissive way hoping she didn't blush a deep red, she wasn't going to admit to Tristan that she found him attractive and that she had never felt so teenage girl horny about a boy unless it was some celebrity.

Tristan just smirked at Rory's turning his attention to Luke Tristan ordered.

"Hi I'd like two green teas, one de-cafe coffee, one regular, and one orange juice. Thanks."

"You aren't really going to buy drinks for Miss Patty, Babette, and Taylor you know they'll never leave you alone."

"If I want my niece to be treated like the princess she is then yes."

"You must really love her if you're willing to flirt with Miss Patty."

"You have no idea."

Luke turned around to get the drinks Tristan had ordered, trying to figure out who Tristan was and why he was with Rory.

"So you're the owner of the silver Mustang that has the whole town buzzing."

"Yeah she's a real beauty; the amount of time I had to work with dad to get that car was worth it."

Tristan said Rory could see the excitement in his eyes.

"How do you know Rory?"

"We go to school together Tristan and I had a couple of classes together."

"How come we've never seen you here before?"

"I've been out of state for the past couple of months just got back yesterday."

"So out of state is your way of avoiding the issue."

"Nah…I screwed up I got punished sent to military school. Now I'm back looks better on the college application to graduate from Chilton."

"So you're a juvenile delinquent."

Jess said, he had been throwing both Tristan and Rory dark looks, when he saw an opening to rib the blond she was with andhe took it. He knew he didn't know the young blond in front of him, but he hated him for the way he talked to Rory the fact that he wasn't afraid to touch her, the fact that she let him touch her, and mostly because he had been in the diner for a total of fifteen minutes and he had everyone wrapped up in him.

"So is that your idea of a witty opening or are you just special?"

Tristan said as he smirked at him.

"So you must be Jess, I've heard so much about you, the opinions vary but non the less I've heard of you. I'd say it's nice to meet you but I'll save that for when you start a conversation and not butt into one."

And with that Tristan ignored Jess, who in turn stormed out of the diner, turning his attention back to Luke, who looked bewildered. Luke couldn't believe it never in all his life had he seen a dismissal so blunt yet polite.

Tristan frowned at the look on Luke's face he looked at the other patrons in the diner and saw that they had a similar look on their faces.

"Okay I don't get it I wasn't rude I didn't deck the guy so why is every looking at me like I had."

Tristan asked Rory he didn't whisper or used a hush voice.

"I…we…it…"

When all she did was speak in broken sentences, Tristan's frown got deeper.

"Okay you need coffee if I'm going to get full sentences out of you."

Tristan went behind the counter, got a mug and took the coffee pot out of Luke's hand and poured Rory a cup of coffee.

Rory gratefully took it gulping it down, when she still didn't answer him. Tristan went about getting the drinks he had ordered ready.

"Ummm…your fridge is in the back right?"

Tristan asked Luke.

"Yeah."

Tristan went back and got a carton of orange juice he poured two glasses, he put one in front of the stool he had been sitting in and handed the other one to Luke.

Taking hold of the other three hot drinks he gave them to Miss Patty, Babette and Taylor.

"Thank-you ...that was something else young man you must teach me how you did it."

Yet again Tristan was confused he truly didn't think he did anything, he told the guy in a well mannered way to not butt into a private conversation, regardless of the fact that it was being held loud enough for people with in a three foot radius to hear.

"Okay you'll have to clear this up for me Mr. Doose I didn't do anything."

"Oh…isn't he modest Patty I was going to come in here and tell you how much you would like Rory's friend here."

"Not just modest Babette he is polite when was the last time you heard a boy address his elders with respect?"

Taylor asked Miss Patty and Babette, the question was rhetorical, but Tristan saw that he wasn't doing any better with her then he had with Rory.

He went back to his stool and looked Rory, sitting down he began sipping his orange juice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude Rory it's just the whole military school thing is a sore spot."

"Tristan you weren't rude that the thing. I mean there are a lot of people here who don't like Jess and have said worse and he just stood there, but with you he just stormed out of here."

Luke who had been stunned by his nephew's behavior heard what Tristan and Rory had said.

"She's right you know plus you weren't rude it was just weird seeing Jess react like that not that Jess doing the whole injured pride thing is new, it's just that he took it so seriously I guess that's why the whole place went quite. Where did you learn to do that?"

Tristan just shrugged,

"My mom, my dad, hereditary the polite yet absolute put down; hey I could be the male version of Emily Post?"

Luke let out a grunt at that he had a feeling that Tristan would fit in Stars-Hallow

"So the whole military school thing a sore subject or was it the juvenile delinquent thing?"

"It's a sore subject like balding or impotence."

Luke winced at the example, knowing how much is somewhat thinning hair was a subject he didn't like to have mocked.

"Please it can't be that bad."

Rory said in disbelief.

"It is!"

All the men who had been paying attention to the conversation exclaimed.

Rory ducked not wanting to be on display, Tristan my not have an issue with it but she did. Tristan seeing her discomfort decided he should save her.

"Hey Rory I think we should get going off ifI'm going to meet Lane and get ready for the thing with Paris."

"You have a thing with Paris? Why would you do that?"

Luke asked baffled at the young man in front of him, he remember the girl in question and she had truly unnerved him.

"Yeah you guys never told me what you were doing because if you guys are dating I'd have to tell Jamie."

"Listen I went out with a date with Paris once and it was never to be repeated in the Titanic sort of way as in she isn't Rose and I not Jake. But I saw us more of a Gimli and Legolos."

"So what are your plans for tonight if you aren't dating?"

"Her mom the ice queen from hell, signed Paris up for a DAR soirée. An auction on the lovely young debs of Hartford."

"And you're going to find a locker girl?"

"Nah…my locker girl days are behind me, I'm going to bid on Paris the last time her mother did this to her no one made a bid on Paris, or so I was told."

"God now I feel sorry for the girl."

Luke groaned as he walked away to serve someone who had just come in. Rory and Tristan stood up to go.

Tristan went over to Miss Patty,

"Miss Patty, it was a pleasure to meet you I'm sorry that things took such a sour note. So I should bring Tessa over to your dance studio tomorrow at four, right?"

"Yes you bring the girl and her name is Tessa…."

Tristan knew that Miss Patty was asking for a last name.

"Tessa DuGray. Until tomorrow, Miss Patty, Babette, Mr.Doose it's been nice to meet you."

Tristan went over to Luke and paid for the drinks he had bought. He turned to Rory and they made their way out of the diner.

"So…you want to meet Lane?"

"Yeah that would be nice, but how about we go over to Doose's and get something to eat I could go for something with chocolate. Plus I sure so could Lane Korean families aren't big on snake foods, I remember Henry with the snakes."

"You and Henry were friends."

"We were on the swim team."

"So Tessa is your niece."

"Yep."

"You have an older brother."

Rory asked trying to get something out of Tristan, she saw him stiffen and wondered if she had opened a subject he didn't want to talk about."

"Yeah I do…but Tessa isn't C.J.'s kid, she's Dellia's."

"Dellia?"

"My older sister by two years, Dellia is what I call her short for Cordellia; my mom has a thing for Shakespeare."

The one thing that Rory had heard was his sister older then him by two years if Tristan was seventeen going on eighteen, then his sister had to be nineteen or twenty, and his niece was four which meant that his had been pregnant at the same age her mom had been.

"And your brother C.J. is older or younger than Cordellia?"

"C.J. and Dellia are twins."

Rory wanted to knowmore but she had the feeling that Tristan didn't want to talk about it, they were in Doose's by now, Rory saw Dean look at both her and Tristan as they came in. She knew this was going to happen, she had never told Dean about her friendship with Tristan, knowing he would be jealous.

"Rory, what's he doing here."

Rory didn't know what to say whatever it was there was no way she would be able to explain why she never told Dean why she hadn't told him about being friends with Tristan.

"He as you put it bagboy is here because I missed a couple months of Chilton and needs to be brought up to speed."

Tristan then walked away from Rory and Dean and went about picking different snake foods. This left Rory and Dean to talk together. He didn't hear what they were saying and frankly he didn't care.

"Come on Mary I don't have all day."

"Bye Dean I'll see you later."

As Rory was about to leave, Dean grabbed Rory and kissed longer and deeper than he had ever kissed her, Tristan just rolled his eyes at this display.

When they were out of Doose's Tristan opened a bag of jelly beans.

"Here have some get the taste of jealousy out of your mouth."

"He wasn't jealous."

"Please that kiss was so to show me you were his girlfriend and to remind you that you're his girlfriend."

"I wasn't he just loves me and I was way most of the time in Washington he just missed me."

"Yeah and the Huntzberger's are modest."

"The who?"

"Never mind let's meet Lane."

Rory didn't say anything else they just kept walking in silence Tristan tilting his bag of jelly beans so Rory could eat some. But that didn't stop Rory's mind from going a mile a minute.

_'What if he's right? What if the only reason Dean kissed me was I'm marking my territory kind of thing? But what does that mean about me, or Dean. Why did Tristan lie about why he was here in Stars-Hallow? Why didn't he ever tell me that he had an older brother and sister? I thought we were friends your friends should know if you have siblings.'_

When they got to the Kim's they saw Mama Kim sweeping outside. She threw Tristan a look that made him shudder.

"Okay I take it back the Commandant would be scared of Mama Kim."

"Hello Mrs. Kim?"

"Rory…who this your boyfriend I thought your boyfriend was the bagboy."

"I'm not her boyfriend Mrs. Kim I'm just a friend from school, Rory told me about your store and I thought I'd come and see what you have. My mom's birthday is coming up and she collects Colonial stuff and I thought if I bought it from here there is no way she'd know about it."

"Very well, do you need me to show you around?"

"No that would be alright ma'am…I know Colonial when I see it. Rory."

Tristan put his hand on Rory's back and led her inside. When they got in they were greeted Lane.

"Hi Rory…you must be the guy that came in the silver Mustang."

"Yep that would be me. Tristan DuGray. Here do you want some."

"Yeah thanks."

Lane said as she took the bag of jelly beans that Tristan had offered.

"Are Tristan the captain of the Chilton swim team?"

"The one and only…okay were do you keep your Colonial?"

"This way."

Lane said as she led them through a throng of stuff.

The next hour was spent with Tristan looking and different objects as the three of them spoke about different things from music, movies and books.

After he had found the perfect item he paid and had it held for the day he would come and pick it up.

Rory and Lane were both surprised at the ease that he had won over Mama Kim. This caused Lane to the comment that if Tristan had been Korean they would be set up and expected to get married with in a week.

After they had finished Rory and Tristan headed over to the gazebo in the middle of the town square and sat down.

After a few tense minutes Tristan began speaking.

"Dellia had Tessa four years ago she had been studying in France with C.J. at the time they were both fifteen. They went to France as exchange students. While they were there they would hang out with the other Americans in France Dellia meet Robert Huntzberger, they started dating a couple of months after Dellia turned sixteen thing got serious between them and she slept with him, and you know the saying it only takes one time, well she had to come back home. She's twenty now she's lives at home with mom, dad, me, John, and Catherine."

Rory couldn't believe it just a minute ago she thought that Tristan didn't think she was a real friend and here he was telling her about something she could tell he didn't talk about.

That sat together in silence for a while just enjoying the cool summer breeze, which was broken by Tristan.

"Hey Rory… could I ask you to be my knight in shinning armor as I play the damsel in distress."

"It depends what am I saving you from?"

"A welcome back party on Saturday. Actually I think I'd feel safer with two knights. I'll talk to Lorelei about coming... come on I needed to get going so I'm ready for this thing with Paris."

They walked back to Rory's house only this time people knew who Tristan was and were greeting him as if he had lived in Stars-Hallow all his life. When they reached Tristan's car there was an awkward silence neither was really ready to say goodbye but Tristan had to go.

"I'll call tonight about the party and I'll ask Lorelei. Hay I'm going to be in Stars-Hallow tomorrow with Tessa, we could hang out tomorrow if you want."

Rory gave him a shy but happy smile.

"Yeah that would be great."

With both hands in his pockets.

"Great…I've got to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…it's great seeing you Mary."

"You to Bible boy."

They shard friendly smiles and Tristan did something he wanted to do since he saw Rory in her P.J's. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek and quickly got into his car and drove off.

Leaving a slightly giddy Rory standing on her drive-way.

_'Tristan kissed me…'_

To be continued……


	7. Chapter 7:Of friends and knights

**Friends  
**

**Of Friends and Knights…**

Rory walked into her house with a happy smile, Lorelei was sitting crossed legged on the couch reading a magazine and sipping her coffee the work at the inn hadn't taken as long as she had thought it would.

"Hay babe how did it go? I see Tristan didn't come in, has become Star-Hollow's version of the elephant man?"

"No I think Stars-Hallow will be turning its name to Tristan Town, oh and the fan club will be formed as the following Miss Patty is the president, Babette the vice president with Mama Kim as the treasurer."

"Get out there is no way anyone could win over Mrs. Kim."

"It seems Tristan can and Taylor wants to make him into the town hero."

"As he should be the boy is heaven sent with his taste in coffee, in fact where can I sign up for this fan club I reserve the right to worship at his feet in hopes that he will reward my lowly servitude with coffee the nectar of the gods."

"Yeah whatever…"

Rory said in a disinterested way. Lorelei couldn't help but wonder at this it wasn't like Rory no to support her in her coffee rants.

"Rory hun what's up?"

"It's nothing."

Rory began chewing her lip, considering what she was going to say next.

"Mom...friends don't tell their friends everything do they I mean it's natural if friends don't know that a friend has a brother, sister, niece, that's normal right?"

Lorelei looked at her daughter confused she knew that this conversation was meant to be heading somewhere she just didn't know what exit ramp they were using.

"Babe, are we talking about Tristan?"

"How would you know?"

"Well I'm guessing he's the only friend you have that you didn't know any brothers and sisters."

"Brothers and sisters I thought it was only an older brother and older sister."

"No there are two younger than him I think John and Catharine by eight years come to think of it Tristan is the only one that doesn't have a twin makes him special in his family, when you think about it it's normally the other way around the twins are special."

"But did he tell you and not me?"

"Ror...I sure he did but you could have thought that they were his friends not his family I mean the way he talks about them is like a proud  
papa, you could have just missed it."

"Yeah maybe."

"Okay now that I have done my dear Abby impersonation I've got good news your grandmother called saying there won't be any Friday night diner it seems some friends of theirs is having a party, which is great we aren't really speaking after the whole me and your dad didn't work things  
out."

"Oh...just so you know Tristan is going to ask you to come to a big bash being held in his honor something about needing knights for he is the damsel in distress."

"Really I wonder what I could get out of this?"

"MOM! Tristan is our friend he needs our help we don't get anything out of it."

"I see I have not taught you well Mimi-me it's always best when they are desperate cause then they beg and begging leads to favors and favors leads to things I want, like a slave for the day a life time supply of coffee the keys to the lovely car. So you see begging is good as long as you aren't  
the one doing the begging."

"Whatever I'll be in my room if you need me."

"You're going to read those letters aren't you?"

"With a highlighter pen."

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Tristan parked his car next to the many cars in the garage of his parents home. He reached behind him to the back set of this car picking up the teddy bear he had just bought for Tessa at the local supermarket when he had bought the stuff for Rory's breakfast. Getting out of his car he used the door that attached the garage to the house, as he walked in he knew he was home there was no mistaking the screech he heard as he came in.

"Mom...John took my book that Tristan gave me make him give it back."

"Jonathan Hethcliff DuGray give your sister he book back."

"Well she took my GameBoy and she won't give it back I told her that when she gave it back she can have her book back."

"Catharine Juliet DuGray what have I told you about taking your brothers things?"

"It's not fair why did Tristan get John the GameBoy? All he got me was a  
stupid book."

"At least uncle Twistan got you something he didn't get me nothing."

"That's not true prince I got you this."

Tristan said as he came into the living-room with a teddy bear in hand.

"Uncle Twistan!"

The little blond girl ran to her uncle ripped the teddy bear from his hands and hugged it.

"Tristan how did your friends like their breakfast?"

"I think when there is nothing left afterwards that is a good sign mom. So how are the plans for the party from h...e...l...l going?"

"Tristan I am deeply offended that you would think that I your mother the woman who carried you in my womb would throw you a bad party. I think I want to be alone."

Tristan's mother said with a dramatic tilt of her head.

"I see you haven't lost your flare for the dramatics Violet."

"Patrick your home early how was your day?"

"Good...Tristan how was your day?"

"Not over I'm going to the DAN thing tonight to bid on Paris."

"Her mother made her do that again the woman has no heart?"

Patrick said with a shake of his head, when looking at the older DuGray it was safe to say that Tristan's looks came from his mother, the woman was tall thin, blond, with blue eyes and full lips. All in all a very beautiful woman.

"Did you speak to the doctors about C.J.?"

Violet DuGray asked her husband suddenly all eyes were on the older man no longer were the youngest DuGray twins involved in their little fight, it had been a long time since the name of the eldest DuGary heir had been mentioned, especially from their mother since the day they had found  
out about the accident C.J. had been a forbidden subject to speak about.

"Yes."

Patrick went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whisk.

"Well?"

"They said that it wouldn't make a difference at home or in the hospital."

"So..."

"So I had them get everything together to bring him home."

And it was with that sentence the DuGray household let out a long held breathe, for an entire year the eldest of the DuGray boys was a topic not to be discussed, even thought it was an agreed on fact that Tristan's acting out had everything to do with his brother.

Tristan gave his father a small smile which was returned with a tilt of his fathers head.

"Why don't you get ready for your night with Paris son ... we'll talk tomorrow."

Tristan just nodded his head and left the living-room to the on-looker it would seem that Patrick DuGray was trying to avoid a messy emotional conversation with his son, but the truth of the matter was Tristan for as suave, and confident he was he was never good at discussing his feelings  
without having time to think about the situation. His father knew him and was giving him the space he needed.

Tristan went up-stairs, as he was walking to his room he heard the unmistakable voice of his sister yelling at someone. The yelling soon stopped and it was followed by the sound of something been thrown at the wall.

Carefully Tristan knocked at the door.

"Come in!"

Tristan pushed the door open and walked in as casual as could be.

"Hay Dellia."

"Tris...I'm taking it you heard me yelling?"

"Nah...Well yeah I heard yelling and all of the sudden I start sweating and having flash backs and all I could hear is ten more maggot."

The young woman standing in front of Tristan was about five three she had a pixie hair cut her was more brown than blond with blond highlights, the hair cut suited her very well is brought attention to her big green eyes, high cheek bones and full pink lips.

When all he saw was his sister bit her lip he wasn't sure she was going to tell him.

"I called Robert."

Tristan nodded his head and went further in and sat down on the bed.

"Dellia you won't be pissed if I said why the hell would you do that?"

His sister let out a tired sigh and sat down next to him her head hung low in defeat.

"I don't know...Tessa is turning five in a couple of days and I thought that her father might want to be there. I know she wants him there."

"Dellia not to state the obvious no I reiterate to state the obvious this is the same man who wanted a DNA test and he's still a jerk about Tessa being his kid."

"I know all that I was there too Tris... it's just Tessa wants her dad."

Tristan just nodded his head and didn't say anything he wasn't going to say that Tessa wasn't the only one who wanted Robert in their lives that Dellia also wanted him there but she was too stubborn to admit it.

_'Damn that DuGray stubbornness!'_

Tristan took a deep breath and said,

"Dad talked to the doctors today they're moving C.J here."

And with that sentence there was silence in the room.

A couple of hours later Tristan found himself standing in a room full of dressed in their best suits and dresses getting ready to see the auction of young debs of Hartford.

"Hay DuGray when did you get back"

"Yesterday Bowmen, so you here to bid on someone?"

"Nah...I just heard Pairs Gellar was up and I had to be here to watch her crash and burn."

Tristan grimaced at the knowledge that there was someone who had come only to see Paris humiliated it made him happy to know that he had come despite the uncomfortable feeling brought on by the tie he was wearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats the bidding will start shortly."

Everyone did as instructed, Tristan stood leaning against a wall that was heavily shadowed he didn't want to be seen by any more people his run in with Bowmen not withstanding.

To say Paris and Tristan were board would be an understatement both teens were waiting for her name to be called to end the torture of the night. And finally her name was called.

"Pairs Gellar is next ladies and gentlemen this lovely young girl..."

Both of the teens blocked out the typical and unfelt complements and comments. It was time for the bidding to start.

Tristan waited to see if anyone would bid on Paris he stood waiting her heard a few bids which were more meant as a joke instead of an actual bid.

"100 dollars."

Tristan said as he stepped away from the wall.

"100 dollars from the gentleman in the back."

The other people in the room soon took notice that the person who had put a very serious bid on Paris was none other than Tristan DuGray himself.

It soon started an actual bidding war. It was quite clear that Tristan had gotten the interest of many young men in the room towards Paris. He was after all the king of Chilton, he was the young man all girls wanted to date and all the boys wanted to be. The idea that they could out bid Tristan on someone he wanted to date had them foaming at the mouth.

Tristan let the bidding go on for sometime, he looked at Paris and when she nodded her head and smiled he knew it was time to close the deal.

"1000 dollars."

And with that final bid from Tristan Paris's night had been secured.

Paris came down to Tristan he offered her his arm and got that with a friendly squeeze from Paris.

"That was great thank-you."

"Anytime Paris after all what are friends if not knights in shining armor, so where to m'lady?"

"I was hoping that you could take me into Stars-Hallow I want to talk to Rory about our speeches."

"I should have known... but your wish is my command so yeah I'll take you."

The drive to Stars-Hallow was made with the two friends discussing the events of the evening; Paris had praised Tristan on his overly dramatic yet tasteful way to starting the whole bidding war.

Getting out of the now infamous silver mustang once again parked infront of the Gilmore home. Tristan and both Paris went to knock at the door when no one answered.

Tristan turned to Paris.

"What do you think? Should we check out Luke's?"

"The way those two eat... probably."

Walking together both teens looked like they were out of place in their fancy clothes, but they paid no mind to the looks they got.

Tristan opened the door of Luke's for Paris and they walked in.

"Wow talk about a cheap date she's dressed like that and you bring her here?"

Jess said as he saw them walk in.

"Please after what he bid I'm sure even DuGray is broke."

"All my hard earned cash spent on you my dear Paris. Was more than worth it."

"Paris and Tristan dressed to the nines and coming to Luke's who much did he bid?"

Lorelei asked seeing them both for the first time.

"It was wonderful; I finally have something to rub in my mother's face?"

"Put those claws back Paris I'm sure it wasn't that bad?"

Lorelei said.

"It was terrible no one made a bid until Tristan started at 100 dollars the ones before that had been made as a joke."

"You bid a hundred dollars on a date?"

Luke came up from behind them pouring more coffee into Lorelei's mug.

"Luke how you offend... Paris is worth more than a mere hundred dollars."

"So how much did you bid?"

Lorelei asked wanting to know.

"Tristan and Paris here in Stars-Hallow twice in one day."

Rory said as she walked into Luke's Dean coming in right behind her.

"Hay Mary."

Tristan said with a smirk.

Rory gave him a small smile and sat down next to her mother, Dean pulled up a chair right next to Rory. Tristan took the hint and pulled up two chairs one for him and Paris, he sat down next to Paris in a relaxed sprawl his one arm across the back of Paris's chair.

"Yeah my mom thinks I'm on a date with Tristan and I thought it would be best if we used this time to work on our speeches we have to give when we go back to school."

All those who were well acquainted with Paris just smiled and knew that nothing could stop Paris from what she really wanted.

"So Paris you never said how much did Tristan bid on you to get you? Please don't tell me it was the hundred dollars?"

Lorelei asked looking aghast.

"For the company of such a young lady a hundred would never cover it."

Tristan said in a tone that indicated his feelings for Paris and his friendship, and the fact that he was truly offended at the thought that anyone would think that Paris was only wroth hundred dollars.

"He made the finale bid of one thousand dollars."

Paris said to get the whole subject out of the way.

All the people by the table stared open mouthed at Tristan.

"So...Lorelei do you think both you and Rory will be free on Friday my family is throwing me a welcoming back party and I'd like you to be there. And you know that a true friend should be a knight in shining armor to their friends."

"I don't know Tristan how much is it to you that we come?"

Tristan raised his eye-brow at Lorelei and her statement.

"I don't know how does five specialty coffee's sound, plus a nice little toaster that needs a new home to love it."

"How did you know we needed a toaster?"

"You forget I was in your home today. Plus it isn't any toaster it is a one of a kind toaster it's an original from the 70's."

"AHHH...you drive a hard bargain you have a deal what time do we need to be there, and what should we wear?"

"Be there at seven and formal dress."

To be continued...

A/N Hi! I sorry it's been a while but like I said I had a technical problems, I'm currently using a communal computer so it will take some time till the next update please be patient and update.


	8. Chapter 8:Forecast

**Friends**

**Forecast...**

Tristan looked a himself in the mirror as he finished with his tie, it was strange to see the suit and the tie instead of the cargo pants and gray t-shirt, up until now he hadn't really felt like he was back in  
Hartford and his old life, even the big campaign to save Paris was exactly like a formal  
dinner at Military school this party was making it official he was back home and if he didn't screw up it would home for good.

Today for Tristan was the big day, he had done all the big brother and uncle stuff took John and Cathy out for the day, took Tessa for her first dance lesson with Miss Patty, which she had loved.

Tristan remembered how Tessa had reacted to Rory, Tristan smiled at how flabbergasted Rory had been when Tessa asked her if she was Snow white. Tristan knew he had embarrassed Rory further when he corrected his niece and called her the princess of Stars hollow. Tristan shock his head and thought it best to keep his thoughts of Rory on the back burner. Tonight he had to be the perfect son.

Tristan went out of his room, he could hear his mother yelling and giving directions, he smiled when he thought if his mother and the trouble she went throw getting this party together for him. Unlike the belief at school and the rest of Hartford the DuGray's were a very close family.

What has caused them to stop talking had been C.J.'s accident and then and all the crap he'd done a fall out was inevitable.

Tristan took a deep breath and made his way down stairs when he got there he  
saw John fidget with is tie and Catharine swat his hands way. "Hey John, Kate how goes it?"

"Thank God you're here Tris tell Kate that a tie is not the same as wearing a pair of new shoes."

"It's new shoes that pinch John, not new shoes new shoes that pinch are ugly. I mean look at these what was mom thinking?"

"Your mother was thinking this is the first time both your grandparents and both sides of your family will be here. That is what she was thinking so spot fidgeting. Tristan your grandfather is in the library he wants to speak to you."

"Grandpa Julian or Edward?"

"Julian"

Tristan smiled meeting with his grandfather Julian always went well no matter what he did, he was the prodigal son.

Tristan quickly made his way to the library when he went in he saw his grandfather sitting behind his father's desk reading a newspaper he was in the room by himself which, which was strange to see the one thing Tristan always remembered about his grandfather was that he was never alone, he had  
the charm and easy manner that drew people to him.

A lot of people said it was the same thing Tristan had to win over people even if they hated you.

"Hey."

Tristan quietly said as he went into the library.

His grandfather looked up from his paper.

"Tristan I must say the hair cut suits you I know your grandmother would like it something about being able to see your sweet face."

Tristan laughed at his grandfather's imitation of his grandmother.

"Now how about giving an old man a hug or you too cool for that?"

Tristan just shook his head and hugged his grandfather. When they pulled away Julian DuGray looked at his grandson with the same blue eyes and in a more serious tone said,

"It's good to see you again we missed you, with you gone there was no one to encourage the younger kids to play their little tricks and pranks. And a dance partner for your aunt Sarah I never missed you more then I did that day."

Tristan laughed at the horrified expression his grandfather now gave him.

"That bad huh?"

"My boy I had no idea that you were that good of a dancer I know she's my daughter but she was almost spastic."

"She does tend to take it out on your feet...so where is Grandma?"

"Oh...she's with your brother right now."

Julian saw his grandson grow ridged, Julian just shock his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Tristan this isn't doing you any good you have to talk about it."

"I'm fine."

"You are so fine that you broke into some man's safe."

"That wasn't about J.C."

"Oh...really then what was it about?"

The sarcasm dripped from the voice of the older man, and Tristan cringed he didn't know how his grandfather would take the little piece of information he was going to give him but he knew he'd get an ear full either way.

_'Might as well set the record straight'_

Tristan thought as he cleared his voice.

"The safe thing was more about me being an idiot and a there was this girl...I guess it didn't help that I didn't have J.C. to talk too."

"You nearly flushed your life down the toilet for a girl? Please tell me who she is it couldn't be just a girl it had to be the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself for you to do something so foolish."

Tristan just shrugged; so far what his grandfather had just said wasn't so bad he was currently preparing himself for the tare-down it never came instead he heard the rich and deep laugh of his grandfather.

"This is the best thing I've heard in years it seems you are your father's son. Now he'll understand what I went through and people ask why grandparents love their grandchildren?"

"I don't follow?"

Tristan asked bewildered at the response that he was getting.

"Tristan my boy ask your father how he meet your mother then you'll understand."

With a pat on his back the two walked out of the library and were greeted by a loud screech. All members turned to the offender it was a thin obviously die job blond.

"There he is my favorite nephew."

Tristan sighed and knew that in five second he would be lost in a cloud of perfume and pink and sure enough he was kissed, cheeks were pinched his head was rubbed and his back was patted his aunt didn't pull away until his uncle said in his usually bored tone.

"Rose why don't you give the boy some breathing room."

"Oh...ruin my fun why don't you I'm sure he doesn't mind do you sweetie?"

_'Okay there is no way you can answer they one without getting one or the other angry so try diplomatic.'_

Tristan turned to where his grandfather had been standing and saw that he wasn't there.

_'He left me alone to deal with aunt Rose?!' _

"I get it Aunt Rose really I do you love me I've been gone about a year but uncle Arthur is right I like to breath."

With an over the top roll of her eyes she turned her head towards her brother and said.

"You had to be my twin it couldn't have been Vi?"

With a slight huff Rose went looking for her favorite sister

Tristan then turned his attention to his uncle he was a tall man around six foot four but unlike his sisters who were all blondes weather natural or store bought he had dark hair almost black, and he dressed in the same manner blacks, grays, and browns nothing lighter. That is not to say the look didn't work quite the opposite it add to his already handsome features and gave him an imposing, powerful look.

"Thanks for the save uncle Ar."

His uncle snorted.

"Yeah and you're still the little suck up you've always been only in better shape this time around."

"You wound me."

Tristan said in lighthearted manner

"Whatever pretty boy."

The two shared a laugh both glad that nothing had changed between them. They shared a manly hug, with the whole shaking hand between them and arm patting the other guy on the back.

"So where Harmony? Cath has been dying to see her."

When he saw his uncle wince Tristan thought that maybe his cousin was with her mother.

"I know what you're thinking she isn't with her mother I almost wish she was worse she's with my half wit of a half brother."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!! When did this happen last time I checked she hated Damaris."

"Well it seems your grandfather hasn't stopped in his ways he screwed up my life now he's trying to get ruin my daughter's and Damaris I know I say it every time but what kind of name is that?"

"Actually the name means gentle one."

"You found out what is means?"

"Hay in this family it's good to have a baby book on hand what with the names you guys call your children."

A silence lapsed between the two each lost in their own thoughts. The silence was broken by the sound Violet DuGray.

"Hay Ar."

But even to Tristan's ears it sound nervous.

"Vi."

Both Tristan and Arthur looked at Violet the noticed how she was chewing her lip and ringing her hands together, the look was also shared by Rose who was standing behind Violet.

"Ar it seems that dad had pulled rank and well..."

"Just spit it out Vi."

The comment could have been mistaken for biting had it not been for the understanding and compassionate looking Arthur had as he addressed his sister.

"He's invited both Ashton and Verda."

Tristan heard a quick gasp and saw his uncle clench his fists, the muscle in his jaw working over time.

Tristan didn't say anything he just walked out of the room making sure that everyone else was with him, which meant his brother, sisters, niece and cousin who admittedly he hadn't seen till just then.

"Hey man I didn't see you there."

"I think it has to do with the fact that my mom was slowly sucking the life out of you so she can stay forever young."

"Dude you're ten you shouldn't be saying stuff like that give it another six years."

Tristan and Cordellia looked at each other, she raised her eyebrow in question as to why Tristan had raced them out of the room so fast, and in answer Tristan said.

"Grandpa Edward...Ashton...Verda."

"Ohhhh...god he's a pr..."

Cordellia was about to swear until she remembered that they had several young ears about them.

Tristan didn't understand his grandfather Edward unlike his grandfather Julian, Edward went out of his way to torment his children in particular his uncle Arthur.

But for him to invited both Ashton and Verda, was not torment it was cruel Tristan much like Cordellia knew the history between the three. It was a classic tale of boy meets girl, boy falls for girl and hard. Tristan thought of his uncle and knew how hard that must have been for him the man likes to be in control, and to fall in love is giving up so much control to one person it isn't even funny.

So from what he had heard both Arthur and Verda lived happily and lustfully for quite sometime, this worked out well because the woman in question was friends with the two most important women in his life his sisters. Picture perfect not so fast along comes the illegitimate son who blames Arthur for the life he lives and the lack of money and so he and the love of his uncle's life have an affair.

_'Ahhh...the soap opera that is my family and their love lives or is it a Greek tragedy considering that Uncle Ar never really dated or had a serious relationship afterwards he has a daughter yes but that was through the terrible idea of friends with benefits not the benefit he was thinking of but there you have it...well it looks like the forecast for this party is cloudy with a chance of rain oh...whom am I kidding it's going to flood...well at least Rory will be here.'_

To be continued...

A/N the backstory is for the coming drama you know the drill spice it up and make sure the party goes boom. And I promise it will so please update and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9:The games begin

**Friends**

**And the games begin…**

****

Rory and Lorelei were getting ready for the party at Tristan's the usual manner that they got ready for things, which meant a stop at Luke's and enjoying a several cups of coffee and hamburgers. Which was meet in its' usual manner.

"Why are you eating burgers aren't you going to that party for the Tristan boy"

"Yes... and **if you must know** have you ever had food at a party at Hartford trust me this will be the only meal we'll be eating today, anyhow this is a custom years and years old eat before the party kinda like Scarlet O'Haira and when you're there at the party you look demure and lady like due to your bird like apatite"

"Whatever but I'm cutting you off... no more coffee"

Luke left the two Gilmore women alone the were sitting together talking for a change quietly about what they thought might happen at the party.

"Well I know one thing for sure Tristan promised us coffee for the next month if we hate it which won't be to hard considering it will have the usual Hartford crowd do you know boring that's going to be? To say we won't have a good time is as sure as saying Anna Nicole Smith isn't a big dumb blond"

"Anna Nicole Smith and her blondness aside I think you haven't had enough coffee for that lacked the famous Gilmore wit which you will need for tonight's party"

"We do what we can with what God gave us...and with the coffee that wasn't given to us even though we are paying customers"

Lorelei said in a slightly louder tone so that Luke could hear her as he passed.

"Not my problem plus to much of that stuff will kill you"

"Ahhh…but what a way to go"

Lorelei said in with a dreamy look on her face.

"What do you think hun? Death by coffee"

"Add chocolate in that and I'd agree with you"

Rory was caught off guard when she felt someone come up behind her and kiss her on the cheek. She turned to see who it was and saw that it was it was Dean.

_'Oh God! How did I forget about him my boyfriend I forgot about my boyfriend. How did this happen?...Tristan that's what happened'  
_

It was that moment that Rory saw Jess in the corner with his usual scowl and I'm so dark and broody look, Rory was again stuck by the effect Tristan was having on her life he had only been back for two days and already she had forgotten the two dark haired boys that had been the center of her own private love triangle angst. But then a thought crossed her mind one that sounded little like her mother, Lane, and Paris all wrapped into one.

_'But isn't that a bad thing that the two guys you were so into can be forgotten so easily? But then again have you seen Tristan? He did look great with his gray t-shirt and buzz cut…yeah but you have a boyfriend a nice, sweet, caring, considerate, who happens to love you…like you can't say the same about Tristan you saw him with his niece, brother and sister maybe doesn't have the** loves you** part but everything plus he's funny and isn't afraid or uncomfortable when he's with people he doesn't know...ARGH!!!!!!!!! Stop this you can't compare Tristan to Dean. Tristan is your friend and Dean is your boyfriend and that is the end of it'  
_

Rory looked at Dean who was speaking with an air of excitement.

"So I was thinking that if you don't have to Hartford for dinner with your grandparents that we could we go out maybe catch a movie"

Rory bit her lip and was about to say something but luckily Lorelei stepped in with an excuse.

"Sorry Dean but I kinda of promised a friend of mine that we would we go to a party they are throwing for their son tonight"

"Yeah and Paris is going to there you know what she's like"

Rory concluded lamely.

"Well Dean why don't you come over tomorrow right now I have to take my glamorous self and mini-me and get ready for the party"

With that the Gilmore girls left. Rory wanted to thank her mom for covering for her but was cut off when Lorelei spoke up first,

"Listen babe I know you want to be friends with Tristan and who can blame you he is the emissary of the gods coffee but you shouldn't keep it a secret. And you shouldn't lie about it I know that in the modern day relationship is built on a solid foundation of lie, backstabbing, and infidelity I mean have you seen The Bachelor and all the other reality T.V. but call me old fashioned I believe trust and honesty work better"

"I know it's just that Dean gets kinda does and impersonation of Ares when it comes to me and friends with other guys"

"Okay you lost me with the Ares bit you mean the tech. company Ares... or the Greek god of war Ares"

"The Greek god"

"Still not getting the comparison"

"He was always jealous of Aphrodite's other lovers when he could he killed them"

"Oh…kind of like O.J. Simpson"

"Yeah but without the killing of the girlfriend"

"And what did you mean by Ares the tech. company"

"There is this new tech. company that had a rep. at the inn she kept going on and on about the advanced package it has to offer and Michael being the little weasel that he is encouraged the rep. to go on and on, it only got worse when Sookie came in and in turns out that they have a sister company that works with cooking supplies"

"So what wrong"

"Nothing that's the point I was a great offer at half the price of the company were with DSL, security, back up networks the inn would never have an off day. It's just that I can't switch from the company we're already with."

"So you just wait till the contract lapses then you switch."

"Yeah and people find golden geese all the time trust me this was a one time deal, and that damn Edward Radcliff."

Rory just shook her head at her mother's antics as they continued on their way home.

Back at Hartford a very unpleasant conversation was taking place at the DuGray household.

"That son of a bitch... God if only you could grantee they guy wouldn't break I swear I'd beat him within an inch of his life."

Arthur said with such venom that both sisters weren't sure that he would stop at a good beating.

"Ar I know your angry but maybe you should take a deep breath?"

Violet said in a hesitant voice it wasn't that she was afraid her brother would hurt her, in fact his rage was legendary in its' own right in the family and few of Hartford's' elite, it was that when he was like this she didn't feel like it was her little brother who went out of his way to protect all of them from their father's drunken wrath.

"Take a deep breath you want me to take breath maybe you should try it Vi after all this is your party **for your son** and invited **the one** person I can't stand to be around our mongrel of a half-brother, who happens to hate us all because our father the oh…so wonderful father of the year... was married to **our mother**, did you forget you invited Phyre and his current lover and we all know how happy dad is with him after well he blasted open the doors of the closet he had been in. Oh…and let's not Tristan ...you and I both know that he thinks that he should have been booted off and never heard or seen from again... what do you think he's going to do just to make sure his life is as miserable as his was?"

Both sisters let out a sigh they knew there was little they could say to deny what Arthur had said, it was true their father went out of his way to punish them, they didn't understand it but that was the way it was.

"Ar... maybe I could call Verda and ask her not to come I mean we are still pretty close."

Rose said putting her hand on her twin's shoulder.

"It's not her…hell it's not even Ashton he's still a stupid lump of insecurity... but it's not him it that dick we call a father…I just…I…why does she stay with him?"

It had been something the Radcliff siblings had asked themselves a lot and in the end they had never been able to get the answer they needed, or wanted, at the end they had realized that sometimes you never know why people do the things they do so you learn to except it for what it is, but that doesn't mean you have to like it.

"Well…Arthur it's nice to see you again. Are you still helping the wives of Hartford get proof pf their husbands' extra curricular activities?"

The three Radcliff's turned around to see Julian DuGray coming down the stairs.

"Why have you been using your frequent flyer miles?"

Julian laughed a little his light blue sparkling with humor and kindness,

"I'm sorry Arthur but have you seen my wife? She is as Tristan would say hot."

Julian DuGray had a dreamy look on his face as he thought of his wife of fifty years. The three adults smiled at the man that unseen by him, finally shaking his head to clear his head Julian looked at the three, and asked the question that had lead to his coming down.

"So was it that had you all in such a thither and when I say you all I mean Arthur?"

Both sisters looked at their brother and then Julian and thought it best to avoid the topic.

"Oh…you now who Ar can be Juli…..and why didn't you say hello to me when I came in? Is it because I didn't say yes to Matt?"

Rose said putting on her best dumb blond routine.

'One more thing we can thank dad for turning me into the blond bimbo.'

Julian just snorted at the comment.

"Please Rose I know your not dumb so don't pull a what ever the name to the latest popular blond bimbo is. And frankly the less we talk about my dim witted son Matt the better…you my dear deserve better…and seeing as you haven't told me why you were shouting Arthur I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say the subject you were talking about was your father?"

When the three didn't answer, Julian just sighed and shock his head knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of them, but knew whatever was going to happen at Tristan's party was going to big.

'No one told me that once my son married I would become a father to all my daughter-in-law's family.'

Just as Julian was about to demand further explanation Tristan came in with Paris hot on his heels.

"Oh…hello Mr. DuGray, Mr. Radcliff, Rose, Violet."

Paris addressed the adults in her usual no brick manner.

"It's good to see you again Gellar so is there any chance you'll come work for me in the near future or am I still the scum that destroys happy families?"

"Nice try Arthur but I think I'll pass the last job you did got my parents divorced. And I find it interesting that the name of your company is called ARES rather fitting if you ask me."

"First off my lovely it was your father's own behavior that lead to the separation not me I just made sure he didn't rob your mother blind that's all."

Arthur said in his usual amused tone of voice, one thing Arthur Radcliff was used to in the Hartford was the hate they directed his way, one thing was being a badass rebel without a cause the modern James Dean, but it was another thing to publicly out the Hartford's elite less then kosher dealings be it in there personal lives or finical.

"Paris why don't we leave my uncle alone and go upstairs you said you wanted to see C.J."

Paris looked at Tristan giving him a small smile and went up the stairs, Tristan was shortly following after her.

When they got there both teens took a deep breath preparing themselves to see the once imposing C.J. DuGray.

When Paris quietly opened the door, she couldn't help the gasp that passed by her lips. Lying on his bed the once unstoppable C.J. DuGray, it unnerved Pars to no end she had never seen C.J. after his accident, and here he was lying on his bed with a variety of different machines surrounding him humming, as they pumped oxygen into him, Paris had been under the impression that because C.J. was being brought home meant that he wouldn't be this bad.

She saw that sitting to his right holding his hand talking to him quietly was Maria DuGray.

"Grams...uh…how is he doing?"

"Tristan... he's doing better he's got more color in his cheeks now."

Tristan gave a weak smile and gestured to Paris to sit down on the unoccupied side of his brother; Paris nodded and sat down taking C.J. other hand.

"Hey C.J... it's me Paris you might not recognize my voice seeing since every time you came into a room I got red and couldn't put coherent sentence together, I sounded worse than the local village idiot. And yes by that I mean your younger brother."

Tristan raised an eye-brow and the comment and Paris gave him a smirk in return, Tristan looked at the still form of his brother and couldn't think how this person was the same person that had been his best friend for seventeen years, it wasn't right .

_'God if I ever see Logan I swear I'll kill him! He wasn't driving the car my ass and I'm David Bowie.'_

Tristan didn't listen to what Paris was saying to C.J. all he could think about was the day he had heard about his brother's accident.

_Flashback:_

_Tristan slammed the door of his car and went into the house he was his mother sitting on the sofa a book on her lap, in his pocket were the rejected P.J. Harvey tickets._

_"Hey mom... is C.J. home I have to talk to him about his oh so wonderful advice."_

_"Hmm…what was that sweetie?"_

_"Where's C.J.?"_

_"He's not home yet he went out for lunch with that Duncan girl Katie or Cathy I'm not sure."_

_"When do you think he'll be home?"_

_"An hour... less... who knows with your brother... why what's up?"_

_"Let's just say his advice tanked instead of going out with me **she hates me**."_

_Tristan said as he flopped down on the sofa pulling at his tie._

_"Ouch! That sounds more like the Titanic then just a plain tanking. Well be glad school's over for now kiddo... this means you can go to the beach, and do the stuff you young kids like to do and forget about the girl that has just cruelly and savagely demolished your heart."_

_Tristan smiled at his mother, she had a way about her that always made him feel better, as she turned her attention back to her book. Tristan heard the door open._

_"Sis…sis…"_

_"In here Phyre what's up?"_

_"I don't know babe... I got a call from Theo and he said that I should get you and your adorable brewed that you call children over to St. Mary's"_

_Tristan raised an eyebrow at his uncle whatever was happening was big Phyre for all tense and purposes was a drama queen, but today he lacked his usual flair for the dramatic, in wasn't the way he had addressed his mother no it was more the way he mentioned Theo, it was always my baby, or lover boy and the countless other names Phyre had for his boyfriend._

_"Tristan."_

_Violet said to her son Tristan got up from his place and without his mother needing to say more._

_"I'm on it!"_

_Going upstairs Tristan got his brother and sister down stairs with little indecent, picked up his car keys and mobile phone, sent a text message to Cordilla telling her to meet them at the hospital._

_The family got in the car Phyre Radcliff leading the way in his red convertible._

_When the family reached the hospital they where greeted by Theo._

_"Violet I think its best you sit down."_

_Tristan felt his heart lurch at the words that never bring anything good behind them, he felt this mother vice like grip on his arm and Catharine's on his hand John was holding his sisters hand. Tristan could see that his uncle was at a loss and didn't know what to do._

_'God I wish Uncle Arthur was here he'd figure this out.'_

_"What is it Theo?"_

_The doctor took a deep breath and in a defeated voice said,_

_"I'm sorry Violet but it's C.J. he and his girlfriend were in a car accident they were hit ………………….."_

_Tristan couldn't hear anything else except the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears._

_He followed his family though he couldn't remember moving his feet, he remember sitting down but not really._

_Nothing registered until someone bumped his shoulder looking up._

_"DuGray."_

_"Duncan"_

Tristan shock his head to clear his thoughts when he heard what Paris was saying.

"Ok…promise you won't laugh but there was a time that I was planning on marrying you I even had the dress picked out I was going to be Cinderella and you were prince charming…well I'm no longer planning our wedding but I would like to be there for yours if I'm going to do that you have to be awake C.J. and you just have to…if you are going to get married I understand it's customary to date first then you have to meet the parents…all in all there is a lot of work you'll have to do and there is no way you can do it sleeping I've giving you a week to get up if you don't I'll come it your dreams personal to wake you do we understand each other? Good."

Tristan smiled and the thought and had to admit if anyone could do it, Paris could and probably would.

Paris brushed away C.J.'s hair from his forehead and kissed him on the cheek.

"So DuGary do you think this party has started?"

"Mom"

Patrick DuGary came into his son room Maria DuGary had stayed in the room contently holding C.J.'s hand while Paris talked.

"Well I was going to ask have you seen Tristan but seeing since his here you saved me a trip. Well we should all be going downstairs the guests are arriving and they want to see you Tris."

"Oh…joy and to think I forgot. Oh…and just so everyone in this room knows our very own Grinch has invited both Ashton and Verda so if anything blows up know that it's either Uncle Ar or Ashton my money is on Ashton."

Everyone else in the room took a deep breath to fortify themselves the animosity between the half-brothers was nothing if not legendary.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I say if you don't look gorgeous every inch a Greek god, it does my eyes good to see you again Trisie."

"Uncle Phyre…Theo…looking good I see Florida was good to you…is Aunt Iris with you?"

"She's back there"

Phyre pointed to the bar.

"She's gone Goth just to you know kinda like Angelina Jolie at the Oscars."

"You mean the time she kissed her brother... right... not the new I want to save the world Jolie."

"Like totally…and her boyfriend."

"Who's' boyfriend?"

"Your aunt Iris is like a total freak the pricings, tattoos…and stuff I think his name is Spike…Strife…something like that you know the kind of name that says I such a badass."

"He's name is Stinger. But you have to know it's covering up for a name like Endeavor."

Theo said supplying Tristan with the name of his aunt's boyfriend, just as he was going to ask them something else he saw Lorelei and Rory come in.

"Uh…I'm sorry Unc…Theo but I've got to go see you around later."

Tristan then made a bee line to the two Gilmore women.

"Hey…thanks for coming I haven't begun to mingle yet but I think your parents are already here."

Tristan said to Lorelei

"So that was the reason I felt like I was walking into the gates of Hell my parents are already here explains a lot."

"Did I mention this earlier but you both look lovely."

"Way thank-you I'd believe you meant me as well if you weren't to busy looking at my daughter but I'll take what I can get."

Tristan smirked at Lorelei and in his most charming way said,

"Lorelei I think it would be impossible to say how lovely you look I'd fall short so I'm better off saying nothing."

Lorelei and Rory snorted.

"What!"

"Whatever you say Casanova but I wouldn't kiss my mom with those lips after all the sucking up you'll tonight."

"Why do you think I always carry mouth wash with me? Come on I'll introduce you to my parents."

Lorelei and Rory were lead through from room to room until they came into what Rory could only guess was the ballroom.

"Mom…dad…I'd like you to me Lorelei and Rory Gilmore."

"Lorelei…Rory as I like to call them mom and dad but to the rest of the world Patrick and Violet DuGray."

"Wait a minute did you say Lorelei Gilmore?"

Violet said looking Lorelei up and down.

"Yeah he did that would be me."

"Did you go to Chilton?"

"Yeah I did I kinda of dropped out…"

"Why would you do that?"

Patrick contributed to the conversation.

"I was kind of pregnant."

Violet's eyes widened and then she let out an excited little laugh.

"Oh my God it is you. Just wait right here they aren't going to believe this."

Violet said as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"So Rory is your daughter then?"

"Yes she is."

Lorelei said briskly having been accustomed to people making snide comments on the topic of her pregnancy.

"You run an inn I understand…and Rory goes to Chilton."

"Yes on both counts."

"Well that quite amazing must say seventeen years ago to be a single mother I'm impressed I hope you don't take this the wrong way but could you talk to my daughter Cordilla I sure any advice you could give her would be great, we all try to help but at the end of the day she's Tessa's parent and not us."

Lorelei was shocked by the kind smile and the truly well intentioned words coming from one of the families of Hartford it went against everything that Lorelei was used to put it simply it shocked her to the very core of her being.

Lorelei was pulled out of her thoughts when Violet appeared once more this time pulling a reluctant Arthur behind her.

"See Ar I told you this party would be good for you see who Tristan invited without even knowing you knew each other."

Violet said the whole time making a lot of hand gestures and then finally pointing to Lorelei.

"Lorelei?"

"The one and only and you are?"

"I shocked you don't recognize me what happened to all the times we cut class together and went out smoking behind the school."

"Arthur!"

Arthur Radcliff gave Lorelei the biggest smile he had and in his own charming way,

"The one and only babe… looking good…I take the sixteen year old is the reason you never made it to graduation to help torch the place?"

"Damn and to think I missed…. you should have called… I would have come with Rory strapped to my back."

The two high-school friends hugged.

Arthur turned to Tristan and said,

"Hey Tris if I know Lorelei the way I think I do she's probably willing to kill for a coffee right about now."

"Oh…you know me so well."

Arthur smirked at Lorelei comment, Tristan and Rory soon left to go to the kitchen to get the coffee asked for.

As Tristan and Rory were headed to the kitchen, someone grabbed a hold of Tristan's arm.

"Tristan I haven't seen at all who are you?"

Tristan turned around to see that it was his Grandmother Hannah, Rory looked at the old women all Rory could say was that she looked broken she didn't that domineering woman of Hartford air about her, it was clear to Rory that a single word from Tristan could make or brake this woman.

"I'm sorry about that grammy Hannah you know how mom can get when she's planning a party."

Tristan then moved forward and hugged his grandmother.

"It's okay I understand so who is this lovely young lady."

"Grammy I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore…Rory my grandmother Hannah Radcliff."

The two women exchanged the customary greetings

"Tristan did you say Gilmore?"

"Yeah I did."

"If I'm not mistaken I think there was a girl named Gilmore in your uncle Arthur's graduating class I think he used to be sweet on her I can't remember what happened between them."

"I'm sure it was interesting knowing Uncle Ar…grammy I'm going into the kitchen to get Rory and her mom a cup of coffee would you like anything?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

Tristan nodded and aging the two teens were on there way.

"Hay Ror you know what I just thought if my uncle and your mom had hooked up in high-school we would have been cousins?"

"I parish the thought."

"Well count yourself lucky because if they had you would have a nymphomaniac with a Aphrodite complex for and aunt, a brooding privet investigator for a dad, a vampire aunt with strange bathing habits, and a drama queen for an uncle oh and an aunt that has a habit of naming her children after characters from books and plays, and that is just on your dad's side of the family."

Tristan said with a smile.

"Which one is your mom? Because the rest sounds like something out of a Circus freak show."

"My mom is the last one."

"Really?"

Tristan just nodded his head.

"Wow no wonder you act the way you do and here I though Jess had his reasons to rebel."

Tristan just snorted at that comment.

"I blame James Dean you know?"

"James Dean for what?"

"This whole rebel without a cause crap for your going to rebel the rule is you have to rebel against something you can't rebel against nothing…it nothing!"

"That's not true he rebels against conformity and blindly following rules."

"Lack of a cause… conformity helps people who aren't as gifted or as smart as other people giving them an opportunity to prove themselves capable, it also gives people standers to measure there behavior, instead of letting people roam free…and as for rules how would people function without them? I'm mean think about it you follow the road rules if you didn't people would be crashing into each other and driving down wrong sides of the road I mean if you decided to do a study and you removed all the highway markers in the road people would be driving down the wrong lanes missing their exits so in summation rules and conformity are important to building a successful, harmonic society….and no this does not mean I support comcommunism."

"You know what you just said goes against every philosophy known to man."

"Oh…how every anti- superman of me?"

Tristan said in his most mocking tone.

"Come on let's gets this coffee to your mom."

Making their way through the people that kept on trying to reach Tristan they finally reached Lorelei and Arthur who were having by the looks of it the time of their lives.

"I guess there is still a chance that we'll be cousins Mar."

Tristan said as he looked at his uncle who for the first time Tristan noticed was actually interested in someone who wasn't family or a client, he vaguely remembered his uncle acting the same around Verda but that was nearly twelve years ago.

Rory tilted her head to the side and looked her mother and Tristan's uncle Arthur she had to admit the man was handsome, in a dark and dangerous sort of way.

_'I wonder if this is the guy that mom means when she says bad boys are bad for you? I mean he has the look and Tristan is his nephew so why not?'_

"Hey coffee for the lady and you have your liver killing drink in your hand."

Tristan smirked at his uncle.

"And you have an herbal tea in yours I'm ashamed to call you my nephew, unless you tell me it contains a large shot of vodka."

"I don't think grammy Hannah would like that very much."

Arthur visibly shuddered at the thought of his mother drunk it wasn't pretty.

"Hey dude…dudets I don't know. Blondie have you seen my older sister otherwise known as your mom anywhere?"

"Sorry Phyre she was here a minute ago but you know Vi here one minute gone the next, so were are your appendages? I don't see Theo or Iris any where."

Phyre snorted at that and said,

"Be glad she's turned into a Goth loving freak and you dearest older brother are no longer the only brunette in the family anymore."

Arthur raised his eye-brow at the comment.

"So your boyfriend wouldn't be avoiding me because his older sister is going to be here?"

"Uhhh…I don't know he just gets nervous around you I think he still feels weird with because of the whole angst between you and Verda."

"You know what I say Phyre keep it in the family. I dated the sister, my half-brother had an affair with her, the older brother impregnated my twin sister and your dating her brother, There's nothing better in life."

Arthur said bitterly as he knocked down the remainder of his drink.

"So all in all you're happy for me?"

Arthur looked at his brother and saw that his little rant had his brother's eye watering.

"Always."

Giving him a small smile.

"So Phyre your coming out of the closet is because you really are gay and not just away to piss dad off?"

"Maybe it's a little of both?"

The two brothers laughed at that. Rory and Lorelei smiled at the two very different men in very way.

Arthur oozed confidence, and male sexuality, he had an edge about him that suggested reckless fun, passion, intensity, and danger. Where as Phyre was slimmer, smaller, softer, he was fair where is brother was dark, he lacked the same obvious intensity, danger, recklessness, and passion but there was something about him that suggested a steadiness of character, a gentleness and a purity of feeling that was hard to find.

Rory looked at the two brothers they were at complete odds with each other and yet completely in sync.

"Well isn't this touching the fruitcake and the loser together I could just cry."

"Ashton."

To be continued…………….

A/N : So what do you think?


End file.
